


Another quickie

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Orgasm, Quickies, Swanqueen smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: So this was originally posted on tumblr, nice short SwanQueen smut for you. see beginning of notes for the prompt I received for it by anonymous.





	Another quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Married SQ Prompt: "We're all one big family" "Yeah. One big, unhappy, dysfunctional family."

Thanks for the prompt :)

 

“Emma, come on we’ll be late, hurry. up” Regina panted with her faced planted between her wife’s legs.

 

They thought they’d get in a quickie before the Saturday meeting, which would be okay if it wasn’t taking so long.

 

“Regina fuck me harder and maybe I will come-OH GOD!” Emma moaned as her back arched and her legs trembled

 

“Darling, if I go any harder I’ll break your vagina, and that’s just not something I could live with.” Regina held back a smile, which only had Emma raise an eyebrow looking down between her legs at the brunette.

 

Then Regina began to hit Emma’s G-spot, making the blonde arch her back even more “OH GOD OH GOD!” Emma screamed out as she scrunched up the bed sheets in her fists.

 

“Mom? Have you seen my-uh never mind!” Henry walked in as fast as he walked out, hands over his eyes.

 

“No, no, no...” Emma whinned, she was so close and yet so far.

 

 

“Don’t worry, my darling I’m not leaving you.” Regina smirked as she buried her head back between her wife’s thighs, licking, swirling and nipping and every stroke was harder and faster.

 

“Emma came with in seconds into her wifes mouth “YESSS! YESSS! MY QUEEN!!!” Emma screamed.

 

Regina slowed down helping Emma to ride out her climax, she licked her clean before standing up and crawling on top of her. She smacked her lips against Emma’s “I love you darling. Never worry about me leaving you hanging if Henry walks in, I could never do that to you, and you know it. I mean c'mon he's walked in on us so many time, you know that I always finish what I started."

 

 

Emma laughed “Yeah, we’re all one big family.”

 

"Yeah. One big, unhappy, dysfunctional family." 

 

Emma pulled Regina down into a tight hold as she brushed the mayors hair from her face and tangled their legs together “I agree with the dysfunctional, but certainly not unhappy babe.”


End file.
